Remote customer assistance systems, such as those used in self-service environments (parking garages, train stations, automated bank teller machines, storage facilities, etc.), have traditionally provided for audio communications between the customer and a live remotely-located attendant through the use of a digital audio intercom. Reliability and performance of such systems can be critical, since there typically are no company personnel available at the customer location to provide in-person assistance. In recent years, some systems have begun to add digital video transmission capability in addition to audio in order to provide a more personal experience for the customer. These systems typically utilize a single device to encode and decode both the audio and video signals. However, in such systems, problems with the audio signal being processed can also cause the associated video signal to be interrupted or delayed. This interruption can be frustrating to the customer and may even negate the value of the added video functionality. Systems and methods are therefore needed which provide two-way audio and video communications for remote customer assistance, while at the same time maintaining reliability and performance.